


The Mannequin II

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face Off (sexual position), Futanari, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: The company Yoshiko works for is getting rid of its supply of plus sized mannequins. That's good news for her, who buys the one at her store and takes it home for obvious reasons.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Mannequin II

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't read The Mannequin I, here ya go: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032627

Yoshiko's life was not the same as other mere mortals. They did not hold the terrifying magical powers that she did. All of her coworkers were just unhappy young adults working at a soul-sucking clothing store job to make money so they could afford their apartments. On the other hand, she was... Well, she was doing the same thing, _but_ she had a magical tome that actually legitimately worked. She had cast spells successfully, which made her a witch for all intents and purposes. Nobody else in that entire mall had brought a mannequin to life and fucked it. She could say she had proudly- Okay, maybe she shouldn't say that...

Now, she didn't go bringing mannequins to life willy-nilly. There were only so many instances where she could do that without getting caught, and she did _not_ want to get caught doing that. However, for once in her woebegone life, fate had smiled upon her. She got a message down from the city headquarters that they were cutting costs, and one of those costs being cut were the bigger, more expensive mannequins. Well, at least none of them were losing their job. Regardless, she had an opportunity, since her favorite mannequin _was_ a bigger one that was going to be sold off. Before they could come in and cart it off, she threw down her own money to take it home. Sure, it was expensive, but oh was it going to be worth it. When one of her coworkers asked her what she was going to do with it, she said that she was going to use it for fashion-related purposes. It was a bold-faced lie, but her coworkers didn't care enough about her life to pry any further. At least they hadn't seen the wig she had stuffed in her bag.

In her apartment, she set the mannequin up in her room and put the wig on her head. She had really done it: she had bought the plus-sized mannequin she had brought to life and fucked home so she could fuck it some more. Some people would call her crazy, and they were... probably right, but let's ignore that right now. She had a mat underneath the mannequin so she could make her chalk symbols without getting it on her carpet. That stuff was a bitch to clean out. Everything was ready: the symbols, the spell book, and her impeccable concentration. There was just one thing that was different: the large strap-on wrapped around the mannequin's waist.

It was no surprise that she was horny when she was bringing the mannequin back to life. She couldn't stop thinking about how good it had felt when she had gotten frisky with Zuramaru in the back room of the clothing store. It wasn't like her sexual prospects had gotten any better since that time, and she was pretty pent-up as it was. Now, however, she had a new thought. As much as she enjoyed having a tongue or a couple fingers down there, she really wanted something more... _substantial_. If she put the strap-on on Zuramaru and brought her to life, maybe it would work on the strap-on as well. It was worth a shot, as the burning in her loins said.

Sitting cross-legged, she chanted the incantation, the book open before her as she closed her eyes. She had it memorized of course, but it was for aesthetic purposes. Aesthetics no one else would get to see. She could feel the air in the room shifting as she chanted, and her heart leaped, knowing that it was working. There was always that fear that one day things would revert back to how they used to be, and her magic would be bupkis. Every time she felt that crackling of electricity her incantations brought, she felt more alive than anything else in her life could hope to do.

"Zura!" That was a sign of success if she ever heard one. She opened her eyes, reveling in the sight of the flesh-and-blood woman standing where the mannequin once had. It was incredible and uplifting each time, knowing that she could actually do something good and _right_ for once in her cursed life. Also, it was really hot because she was naked and had real nice curves. That was the beauty of the plus-sized mannequins. "Where am I? Ooh, what's this, zura?" A confused Zuramaru started pressing her finger down on something, and Yoshiko looked down in turn. Her breath caught in her throat.

So, the spell had worked down there too. The strap-on had become a real penis, and it was _big_. Of course, she had already been aware of that when she had put it around Zuramaru's waist, but seeing it in its full fleshy form, throbbing only a couple feet from her face, made her glad she was already sitting done. She would have been weak at the knees otherwise. The balls were conspicuously absent, making her realize that she should have probably thought about that in advance. She was going to have to find a strap-on that was packing the entire package next time.

"Welcome to my apartment of cursed dark magic, Zuramaru! Rent's due every month. And, uh, it's a dick. You use it to fuck a girl's holes. Or a guy's hole. Whatever you're into, you know?" It felt so weird to be describing what a dick was, like she was a beleaguered health teacher. At least Zuramaru seemed to come to grips with it quickly, and literally at that: she had a hand around her shaft, stroking it experimentally. She seemed to like that, from the way she was smiling.

"It feels weird, zura, but I like it." She looked down at Yoshiko, her eyes gleaming mischievously. "You want me to fuck you with it, don't you, zura?" That made Yoshiko blush, ducking her head like she was still an embarrassed high schooler. She didn't have to say it so bluntly, okay? Knowing that there was no need for her to answer, she decided to get ready instead of deal with her embarrassment properly. Standing up, she started shedding her clothes, pulling off her long-sleeve shirt and yanking down her jeans. Before she could do the same with her underwear, Zuramaru had dropped to her knees and latched onto her waist.

"Ooh, Master got new art!" For those who were more judgemental and vulgar, she had gotten a tramp stamp. She considered it utilizing the space she had on her body. It was a bright yellow spiral, matching yellow flower petals surrounding it that made it look like a flower. As was tradition when she found her tattoos, Zuramaru made sure to give it a couple kisses. It made Yoshiko blush, more for the intimacy of such an action than the fact that Zuramaru was within breathing distance of her sheer black panties.

"It's cool, right? Now, are you gonna let me get naked?" She looked over her shoulder as Zuramaru pulled away, nodding and putting up three fingers. "Uh, what is that? A countdown?"

"No no, it's a W, for win, zura!" Was... Was that something that anyone had ever done before? Yoshiko shook her head, deciding it was best to not say anything while she unhooked her bra. Zuramaru could be so weird sometimes, but it was endearing in a way. She pulled her panties down, kicking them off to become as bare as her partner. The only accessories she wore was a cross pendant for the irony and a wristband made out of wolf fur that was supposed to help unlock her inner beast or something. If there was any time for that to work, it was now.

Before she could even turn around, Zuramaru had wrapped her arms around her waist and started hugging her from behind. "You're so warm, zura," she moaned softly, nuzzling against Yoshiko's cheek. "And you smell good too. Like... Ooh, like cinnamon, and the stuff they clean the floor with at work." While she was focused on smell, Yoshiko was more focused on the big dick throbbing against her ass. A blush bloomed across her cheeks as she squeezed her thighs together, nervous and excited at feeling a cock pulsating on her skin for the first time.

"I don't think the floor cleaner is exactly the best perfume, Zuramaru." She started wiggling her butt against Zuramaru's cock, biting back the moans each time they grinded together. Zuramaru probably knew the effect she was having on her, and she was probably enjoying it. Stupid sexy Zuramaru... "Don't tease me, Zuramaru. I'm your Master, right? You have to do what I say, and I want you to- fffuccck..." The words were snatched right out of her mouth when she felt both of Zuramaru's hands on her. The left one was drawing soft ovals around her pussy lips, and the right was tweaking her nipples.

"Aww, but I like teasing Master!" Yup, she knew exactly what she was doing. She was grinding against her ass, warming up her body fiercely, yet not giving her what she desired. It was as maddening as it was arousing. "You're so fun to tease. You make the cutest noises." She pressed her lips to Yoshiko's neck and suckled on it while pinching her nipple, making her let out those cute noises she liked. It was embarrassing. "Like that, zura!"

"Stop it, Zuramaru," she whimpered, her body shaking in Zuramaru's grasp. How had a fucking mannequin gotten such a hold on her? "You're going to leave marks..." While she was sure her coworkers would be in disbelief that someone actually was close enough to her to give her a hickey, she could _never_ admit to who had given it to her. Nobody would believe her. It didn't stop Zuramaru regardless: she kept kissing and suckling on her sensitive skin, playing with her body like it was a fine instrument. Her pussy was getting soaked, and Zuramaru's fingers kept slipping inside it and making her gasp. Thank Satan she had shaved this time...

"I can't help it, Master. You're just so fun to tease, zura." She finally relinquished her hold on Yoshiko, turning the two of them around to face the bed. With her legs shaking with excitement, Yoshiko bent over the bed and stuck her ass up in the air. She rested her face against the sheets, her palms out flat and prepared to get a good grip. It was likely to be needed with what Zuramaru was packing back there. She could feel Zuramaru's cock on her ass again, throbbing rhythmically, treating her cheeks like a drum. "You like spankings, right Master?"

"It's not bad- Ah!" She barely finished her thoughts on the act before her poor ass was spanked by her cheeky creation. Her ass wasn't nearly as plush as Zuramaru's, so she could really feel it. "Give me a warning first- Ah! Zuramaru!" She was at her creation's mercy. Her position was one of submission: face down, ass up, with most of her body accessible to Zuramaru's whims. It made her blush, and she was glad that the sheets were hiding her embarrassment. They weren't going to hide how wet she was, though.

"Master has a cute butt," Zuramaru teased, letting her cock rest between her cheeks. "It's as warm as the fires of hell, zura." Yoshiko rolled her eyes, knowing that Zuramaru was teasing her, but she magnanimously chose to ignore it. "Alright Master, I'm going to put it in." Her cock was off Yoshiko's ass, and then she could feel it poking between her legs. On instinct she closed her legs, but she reopened them after another poke. She was grabbing the sheets tightly, feeling more poking and prodding down there, as if she was being checked out by a doctor. Then the head of Zuramaru's cock popped in between her folds, and they both gasped. "It's in, zura!"

"You don't have to say it out loud," Yoshiko grumbled, but her annoyance was quickly dismissed by the feeling of more inches of Zuramaru's cock entering her. It kept filling her up, stretching her walls. She should have been used to it, since she had fucked herself with a dildo before, but it had clearly been made of other materials. This was an actual human dick, and it felt so much different than her toys. It was so much _better_. She felt Zuramaru's hands on her hips, her movements stilling. All she could sense was her cock inside her, and the gentle breathing from behind her. "No more teasing, dammit," she gasped out, unable to take any more waiting. She needed to be fucked, dammit. "Fuck your Master hard, now!"

"You got it, zura!" Rearing back, she slammed forward, Yoshiko's wet pussy allowing for easy movement. Yoshiko gasped again, biting down on the sheets as Zuramaru started to move. Despite having never had a dick, Zuramaru seemed to know exactly what to do, thrusting in and out easily. She didn't have to do anything special, as she was big enough to hit her pleasure spots with relative ease. Just the act of thrusting was enough to make Yoshiko dissolve into moans, muffled by the sheets beneath her. It felt so good.

She wasn't speaking so much as letting out random noises of pleasure. Her body was on high alert, feeling every sensation more than she expected. She could feel Zuramaru's hips clapping against her ass, encouraged by how wet her Master was and how easily she was taking it. If it was always going to feel this good, then she would have to leave that strap-on on the mannequin permanently. "Harder," she managed to gasp, lifting her head up to make her words clear. "Fuck me harder, Zuramaru!"

"You like being fucked hard, Master?" Well of course she did! She wouldn't be demanding it if she didn't. Of course, Zuramaru was just teasing her, and she was falling for it. As long as she was getting fucked, she would take it, and she was getting _fucked_. Zuramaru was pumping away hard, and that was all she needed to do to get her riled up. That wasn't _all_ she was doing, though. She was grabbing onto her hips, smacking her ass, rubbing her back, and teasing her for how easily she was giving in to her own creation. It was all true, and she took it all with that great dicking.

"Yes, dammit, I love getting fucked hard! Don't stop!" She buried her face in the sheets again so she could scream out her pleasure, drooling all over the spot beneath her. Her legs were shaking, making her hips repeatedly rise and fall. Zuramaru moved easily with each movement, not taking a single moment to rest. It was like she was a machine, or perhaps a mannequin come to life. She didn't need to stop, and it felt like she was going to keep going until she completely broke Yoshiko. That didn't sound like a bad thing to her.

Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, and she fell apart completely on top of her bed. She was screaming, and the sheets only did so much to muffle her horny cries. Hopefully the neighbors weren't home. Her legs spasmed and shook, finally giving out as she collapsed. Zuramaru was forcibly removed from her pussy, giving Yoshiko room as she dramatically slid off the bed and onto her knees. On the floor now, she panted heavily, feeling lightheaded and dizzy from the most incredible orgasm she'd ever experienced. She fell onto her back, eyes closed as she tried to regain her bearings. It was like when she would spin around in an inner tube at the complex pool, just to get lost in the sensations.

"Wow, that felt really good, Master. I like this penis that you gave me, zura." She slowly opened her eyes, looking up and seeing Zuramaru's erect cock hovering several feet above her. Zuramaru was playing with it again, pushing it down and letting it pop back up with a giggle. It was silly and cute, but also their positioning made it hot. "Do you like me doing this, Master?" She must have noticed her staring. Blushing, she looked away, mumbling as she put a hand over her soaked pussy. "I couldn't hear you. What was that, zura?"

"Yes, alright? You look fucking hot like that. Jeez, you're the worst..." Giggling some more, Zuramaru sunk down onto her knees, her cock now mere inches above Yoshiko's face. It cast a shadow across her, and she swallowed thickly. Unable to help herself, she lifted herself just enough to run her tongue along the underside of Zuramaru's cock. She shuddered at the taste of herself on her tongue, but she couldn't deny that she liked it. Smiling, Zuramarau shifted around on the floor, grabbing her cock and angling it so that the tip was brushing against her lips. She was hovering over her face now, looking down with a big smile. Feeling her loins burning again, she took Zuramaru's tip in her mouth and started to suck on it.

"Ooh, your lips feel good down there, Master." She shifted a bit to properly suck Zuramaru off, taking in more of her throbbing cock. Her arms lifted up to reach behind Zuramaru, getting two handfuls of her plush ass and squeezing. Zuramaru was moving her hips, pushing her cock down her throat. It made her gag, but she was able to work through it with a bit more adjusting. In the back of her mind, she knew there wasn't much point to what they were doing besides the pleasure. Without balls, Zuramaru wasn't going to be able to ejaculate all over her face like she secretly wanted her to, but if Zuramaru was enjoying it, then she would keep going.

Eventually the position wore her down, and she had to let her head fall back with a gasp. Zuramaru fell onto her butt, letting out a typical exclamation of 'Zura!' She took a few deep breaths, then slowly rolled onto her hands and knees, eventually getting into a sitting position. "I want to try something." She stood up, placing a hand on her forehead at a sudden onset of dizziness. Zuramaru had her hands on her shoulders immediately, looking at her with concern. She just smiled and pointed to her bed. "Sit your big butt down on the bed, Zuramaru."

"With pleasure, zura." Zuramaru slipped around her and sat down on the edge of the bed, her cock sticking straight up and at attention. She took a moment to admire the goods, internally prideful that this beautiful creature was _her_ creation, technically. All witches and warlocks should be jealous. She stepped up to the edge of the bed, putting her hands on Zuramaru's shoulders. Then she lifted one leg onto the bed, then another, eventually coming down to sit on Zuramaru's lap. She wiggled around a bit to get situated, feeling a jolt of smugness at the little whimpers Zuramaru let out as her butt was moving against her cock.

Grabbing onto Zuramaru's shoulder tightly with one hand for balance, she lifted herself up off of her lap. She was hovering over Zuramaru's cock, her length throbbing in anticipation. Her heart was beating wildly as she reached down to grab onto her cock, keeping it steady as she lowered her body down. She gasped when her tip pierced her folds, lowering herself to a point where there was enough cock inside her to let go of it. That hand went back to Zuramaru's shoulders as she took in more and more of her fat cock, until she was sitting her butt down on Zuramaru's knees, a couple inches of her dick still in the open. Gods, she was so big...

"Fuuuck, fuck... Fuckkkkk..." All she could do was swear as she got to work, holding on tightly as she bounced up and down on Zuramaru's dick. She had her legs wrapped around her waist, and Zuramaru was holding onto her hips for further balance. Zuramaru soon took over, her grip on her hips tightening as she bounced Yoshiko up and down repeatedly. Her small breasts were bouncing as best they could, her hair flopping around her face. She was sticking her tongue out, mouth open as she let out a series of loud moans that couldn't be disguised as anything other than her getting her brains fucked out. By that point, she didn't care what anyone else thought. It wasn't like she interacted with her neighbors anyway.

"You say 'fuck' a lot, Master. No wonder you like being fucked." How could she joke at a time like this? Well, she _did_ have the advantage, so she was able to say whatever she wanted. It would take a lot of effort to pop off of her cock and walk out on principle, and she didn't want to stop getting fucked anyway. On top of that, her brains were too scrambled to make much effort besides moaning. That was all she needed to do: moan like a bitch in heat and enjoy the pleasure of her lover fucking her until she was walking funny.

"I'm gonna cum," she moaned, her eyes rolling back as she was bounced on Zuramaru's lap, on her big, hot dick. Every sensitive, pleasurable spot seemed to be hit one after another, either getting nailed by Zuramaru's tip or being rubbed against by the sides of her cock. "Fuck, Zuramaru..." Her nails were digging into Zuramaru's shoulders, hard enough to leave indents. Everything in her room was bouncing, enough to where she nearly felt sick. She was forced to close her eyes, and being shut off from the world did it for her. "I'm cumming!"

If anything, that orgasm was _better_ than the one that had preceded it. Her arms and legs were wrapped around Zuramaru's body, holding onto her with the tightest hug. Warmth and electricity condensed and swarmed across her skin, taking over all of her thoughts. There was no room for anything else when she was cumming that hard, her juices coating every inch of Zuramaru's cock. It was leaking onto her thighs, making a huge mess. That made sense, though: her life was in general a huge mess, so it only made sense that she'd _make_ a huge mess. At least it was hot this time.

"Master cums so hard, zura," Zuramaru giggled, lying down on her back and letting her pop off her cock and crawl onto the bed. She was too out of breath to be embarrassed, so she just collapsed onto her back, closing her eyes and pressing the back of her hand against her forehead. Everything was spinning again, but it was in a good way. She felt more satisfied than she could remember, and it was all thanks to Zuramaru. Speaking of her, she decided to get back into her space, wrapping a leg and an arm around her and pressing their hot, flushed bodies together. She was sweating. It was too hot, yet she didn't want to be removed from Zuramaru's embrace.

They laid together quietly for a couple of minutes, listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats. It was calming and surprisingly intimate for what they had just done together. Lying there with those thoughts swirling around her mind, she started wondering about certain things. She loved fucking Zuramaru, but the aftercare was nice too. It was something she was beginning to wonder if she wanted to keep living without. Sure, she had it when Zuramaru was brought back to life, but then there would be days without her touch, where she kept thinking about it and waiting for the chance for the two of them to be together. Hell, she had the mannequin in her apartment now. Why would she have to reset her anymore?

"Hey, Zuramaru?" She had rolled onto her side, and Zuramaru had scooted up to fill in the gap. They were spooning, with Zuramaru's still-hard cock pressing hard against her butt. It was making her feel a certain way all over again, but there was something else that was making her feel warm that she wanted to bring up first. "Since you get to stay in my apartment and all, what do you think about staying around in your human form? You wouldn't have to stand in the corner of my closet as a mannequin or anything, and we could... I mean, maybe we could be like..." Her cheeks were flushed as she tried to say what she wanted to say. "You know, _together_..."

"Ohh, do you want to date me, Master?" She giggled, an arm around Yoshiko's stomach as she kissed her reddened cheek. "That's so cute, zura! Well, it'd be nice to be human on a permanent basis. I get to lounge around your apartment and try out all your snacks. You'll have another mouth to feed, zura." The cute conversation was an interesting juxtaposition to Zuramaru's dick grinding against her ass, but she was fine with that. Their relationship was based on a desperate attempt to get laid, so it only made sense that sex would be intertwined with anything else they did.

"Don't you dare eat me out of house and home. You will respect your Master's boundaries, and that starts with not eating my snacks without permission." She tried to act like she was in control, but the laughter coming from behind her undercut her. "I'm serious, though. I don't want to keep doing things the way we used to. You're _here_ now. You're really here, and I want to enjoy that. Will you be my girlfriend?" It just came out, and it embarrassed her, but she wasn't going to take it back. She had to have an answer, even if it was negative. Hopefully it wasn't. Please don't be negative.

"Are you sure you want to date a mannequin, Master? Won't I be in the way of your other dating prospects?" Hah, _what_ dating prospects? That was the biggest joke Zuramaru had said yet.

"All the other women in the world can't compare to you, Zuramaru. You're the one I want to date over all others. Will you be mine?" She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she could feel her throat burning, which made her exhale harshly. She looked over her shoulder, anxiously waiting for the final answer.

"Mm... Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, Master!" Giggling, she hugged Yoshiko as tightly as she could in their spooning position. It only made her dick grind harder against her ass, and it was hard to stay romantic when she was getting worked up all over again. "This is the best day of my life, zura! Well, except for when you brought me to life. That's still my favorite day." She was smiling so sincerely, and her dick was so fucking hard. How could one moment be so romantic and arousing at the same time? It had to be impossible, yet she felt like she was going to have a physical _and_ emotional orgasm. That was a thing, right?

"Thank you, Zuramaru. That makes me so happy." And she _was_. Despite the horniness, she was _very_ happy. She wriggled around until she was facing Zuramaru, giving her a big hug, smile, and kiss. Of course, now Zuramaru's cock was pressing up against her stomach, and she was only one woman. One weak, horny woman. "We gotta fuck again, Zuramaru. Now."

"Ooh, sex with my new girlfriend. This is amazing, zura. Magic really _is_ the future-"

"Just put your Gods damn dick in me, Zuramaru. I'm begging you."


End file.
